UnderCover
by LoveUJo
Summary: Hyuuga and Sakura going under cover... Natsume still finding it difficult to let go of the past,That incident,Mikan trying her best to make it up to him to top it all they have to work together "Go to hell Sakura,I don't care what they do to you,Defend yourself,it's not my problem"..."I'm sorry...Natsume"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

"It's 3.00 am in the morning,I barely even had a nap and the only thing we can consider a lead so far is Yomes tip and to mention that it could be a dead end is just hilarious"

"At least we have something to start,what's new?Who's that lady out side?"

"Same old story,sixteen year old,blond,dropped out of college due to addiction of drugs,she is just the right pick I'm telling you and she's been missing for two days now and That's her mother outside"

"This is the third person to go missing this week"

"Let's hope none of them turn out dead like last time"

"Don't forget they all are teenagers Narumi"

"I know and it's time we call Them,they are the best we have"Narumi said in a dead serious tone.

"You mean them but I don't think that's a good idea,you know what happened last time,I mean they are the best but they just can't work together we all know that. Can't we put Imai or Nogi?"

"They are working on another case,besides this isn't their area of expertise"

"What?It is Sakuras area of expertise?"

"Child labour is an aspect of Human trafficking,So yes that makes it her area of expertise. Any further questions?"

"We can't afford to make any mistakes Narumi"

" Exactly,make the call,I don't wanna see another dead girl"

Reo stormed out of the office.

"I have to make the damn call and get all the damned curses from them" Reo said to himself irritated with what he had to do specially when he had to call the most difficult people to cope with and to top it all its 3.00 am in the morning.

Reo dialed the number frowning to himself,ready to kill them mentally.

After 30 seconds of ringing the call was answered "What?" ,it was clear that he was beyond angry to have to answer a call at that time.

"We need you here now,it's an emergency" Reo stated.

"Narumi committed suicide?"

"No time to play Hyuuga,There are peoples lives at stake,I wont you here before 4.00"

"Chill Reo,you ruined my beauty sleep don't I get to ruin anything of yours,I'll be there"

That was it only one call left.

"_She better answer the call" _Reo thought while dialing the other number.

After trying four times finally she decides to answer,

"Hello"

"We need you here Sakura,be here before 4.00 it's an emergency,don't make me repeat myself"

"Why so grouchy?geez calling me in the middle of night and complaining,what's your problem,anyway I'll be there"

Said that she cut the line.

"_That went well"_Reo thought before leaving his desk.

"They are on their way Narumi,it's all up to you now,Yuu's there with all the documents you need and see ya tomorrow"said that Reo hurried towards the door.

"It's not fair you get to go to your wife where I have to stay here and finish the work,I miss my wife too"

"You should have thought about that before becoming the chief,besides I don't want to deal with those two"

"Oh yeah"

**At about 4.10am Narumis Office**

"This better be good Narumi"said the raven haired lad as he entered the office.

"Three teenagers disappeared within the past five days,all have the same background,same appearance,we are been informed that Persona's back in business in Tokyo,so we think it's his doing"

Narumi explained to the lad who was now closing his eyes listening intently.

"You want me to go under cover find this bastard Persona kick his ass and bring the girls home back safely"

"No Natsume,I want you and Sakura to go under cover find this bastard Persona kick his ass and bring the girls home back safely"

Natsumes eye shot open,to say he was shocked was an understatement.

"I'm out,You should call Nogi or.."

Before he could finish Narumi interupted.

"Everyone is on duty,You have no choice if you deny to work with her I'll have you suspended for good and same goes for her"

"Whatever"

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a brunette.

"What's up Naru?"

"Mikan it's so nice to see you after such long time"Narumi hugged Mikan."Really we met last week" She was smiling brightly but her smile faded as soon as she saw Natsume in the office.

"What's he doing here"she said in a low voice only Narumi could here.

"He is your partner for this case" "He accepted to work with me?" "I gave him no choice"

Mikan said nothing she tried hard to ignore Natsumes hard glares,which he never stopped giving,from the time Mikan came.

Narumi explained Mikan everything.

"Yuu will give you the files of the missing teenagers,and details of Personas whereabouts I know it's just a hunch but that's all we've got so take that as a lead and you'll be leaving this morning at 7.00 we have your fake identities and all the necessities. Yuu and Koko are your backup,one more thing try not to bring out your personal issues while you're on the case"Natsume and Mikan both glared at Narumi.

"So that's it guys,since persona is a trafficker it's best if you go under cover as a dealer"he said pointing to Natsume.

"What am I his lady lover?" Mikan said half jokingly but never expected that to happen,she knew Natsume would definitely say no since **That **incident happened. Mikan still was feeling guilty specially after seeing Natsume,he was completely ignoring her but she knew he would some how talk with her,they had people depending on them,had a case to solve before it's too late.

To tell the truth Mikan was nervous and happy at the same time,she thought this time she would definitely make it up to him.

"No Mikan this time it's a little different"Narumi said bluntly.

"How different?"

"Actually Natsume will be dealing you"

"He what?"Natsume stood there expressionlessly,while Mikan was giving out so many expressions,was she shocked,terrified ,it was just hard to read.

"He's going as a dealer,you're going as a prostitute"Narumi stated.

**Please Review guys,****So how is it?is it bad?good? PLS let me know**


	2. Not a New Chapter-AN

This is not a chapter (sadly…..)

I'm so sorry for not updating as I should have been (at least on a weakly basis)….I hope my fans aren't angry at me (not that I have a lot…he he he)….I won't let you guys down

I won't be able to update the story for a while as I have my exams this month and some personal stuff to take care of

There is something I would like to say to my 1st reviewer (and the only one…) "Guest"

In this story Mikan is definitely not a prostitute as I've said in the story she is **pretending** to be one….pretending to be one and being one are completely different things (I thought you knew the difference) so I hope you understand "guest"

Other than that the only thing I have to say is I'm sorry and I'll be updating (of course once the exam is over)


End file.
